The Fight
by Erisid
Summary: KyaxOC:Kya and her lover get into an argument, and feelings are revealed to a seemingly oblivious OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Could you stop squirming?" An exasperated Kya sighed, the healing water smoothly running over Rahiro's shoulder. The firebender bit back a sharp retort; her temper and pride still glancing from the defeat that had been handed to her by P'li. Kya just shook her head, reading the irritation in her partner through the stiffening of her shoulders and her tense posture. She silently continued running her hands over and around the bruises and burns on Rahiro's back. To be entirely honest, the duel had shaken Kya, worrying her. She had just been reunited with her partner after twenty six years apart, not knowing if she was dead or alive and wed to another. The fact that Rahiro had even survived the attack against the combustion bender had given Kya a sense of relief, but also fear that her love would be torn from her a second time.

Kya finished healing her, quickly standing from the bed and moving towards the balcony of their room, arms wrapped tightly around her chest almost as to protect her heart from further damage. Rahiro slowly redressed, not noticing how withdrawn Kya had become until she realized her absense at her bedside. She carefully made her way towards Kya, whose back was turned to her.

"Hey, why the long face?" Rahiro joked.

"Stop trying to laugh your way out of this." Kya snapped at her, spinning around to meet her dark brown eyes.

"Wait a minute, what did I do?" Rahiro exclaimed, her brow raised in surprise.

"You got into a fight with some crazy bat and all you were concerned about was the fact that you lost. How about your near death? You took an enormous risk fighting so soon after you just learned how to bend again, how can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? I was protecting you and Pema! If I didn't fight who else could have defended your family?" Rahiro retorted.

"How about the waterbender who's not only been a master for thirty years, but also is the one who didn't just come back from the dead?" Kya shouted, her eyes flashing with anger.

"To clairfy; I wasn't dead, I had amnesia and was living with rice farmers in Ba Sing Se. But that's not even the point! I've been in more dangerous situations than that fight, hell I've fought in the United Forces for Heaven's sake! Why are you so damn against me putting my life on the line for you?"

"I don't want to lose you again!" Kya snapped, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. "You almost died today, how about tomorrow, or the day after? Even before you went missing, you've always sought out near-death experiences, regardless of the consequences. Do you even think about who you'd leave behind if you had died? And do you know that it would be the second time that you'd have left me behind?" Rahiro just stared, unable to form a coherent sentence after Kya's blatant admission. Kya waited to see if Rahiro would say anything, but her silence was almost irritating.

"I don't even know why I bothered to say that." Kya muttered, and prepared to storm out of the room. A hand caught her arm as she turned, and instead of an apology like she'd imagined, Kya was met with a passionate kiss and an arm circling her waist. Despite her initial attempt to remain irked, Kya melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Rahiro's neck as she pulled their bodies closer together. Rahiro pulled away briefly, taking advantage of their height difference to look down at Kya with warm brown eyes.

"I can't promise to be smarter about the danger I put myself in, but I can promise to try to come back to you, always." She said solemnly, her voice soft as she looked into Kya's brilliant blue eyes. Kya's eyes softened slightly, and nodded.

"Fine, but as long as our fights about your stupidity end the same way it did just moments ago." She replied, her eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"Perv." Rahiro snorted, before meeting Kya again in a more final, secure kiss. The two still had a long journey ahead to reaquaint themselves as a couple, but at the end of the day, at least they still shared one thing in common; their ridiculous, smothering amount of love for each other. Things will get better in time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey honey, do you know where my jacket is?" Kya looked up from her book.

"Which one?" Rahiro poked her head out from the bedroom door.

"The dark red one with the blue stripes on the shoulders." The firebender said, in which Kya let out a puff of laughter.

"Don't you mean my jacket?" Rahiro frowned at Kya as the waterbender left her chair and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Come on, it's my jacket." Rahiro said. "Remember I bought it a few decades ago?" Kya smiled and reached up to give her lover a chaste kiss.

"Oh I know, but it suits me better with the blue and all." Kya said, her eyes twinkling. Rahiro reared her head back in indignation, slightly miffed.

"Are you joking?" Rahiro smirked. "What about the predominant red?" She bickered good-naturedly before reaching down to bring her lips to Kya's again. A few moments into the kiss, Kya pulled back.

"Want to hear a confession?" She asked tentatively, her tone somber. Rahiro raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Ever since you disappeared, I've brought that jacket with me everywhere. Those years I spent trying to find you, journeying around the world, there were always moments where I just felt, afraid and lost. But then, I'd put on your jacket, or just bundle it up in my arms, and, just the smell of you calmed me down." Rahiro snorted.

"Smell? That's weird." Kya elbowed Rahiro in retaliation. Rahiro laughed and held Kya as close to her body as possible. "Okay you confessed, time for me." Rahiro took a deep breath before speaking. "That jacket, it has blue accents because of you." She looked into Kya's eyes. "I just wanted a reminder of the beautiful waterbender that I love so much."

"Aww, you sap. " Kya said, burrowing her head against Rahiro's chest. "I love you too." She straightened up to her full height so she could kiss the firebender again, and then withdrew. "We make the perfect pair you know, blue and red."


End file.
